An Ace of Angels
by wingedtokki
Summary: At fifteen, Isabella had to worry about changing her looks for Phineas Flynn to notice her. Now at eighteen, Phineas Flynn can only see a cat-like vixen he guilts over not noticing before. Two-shot, both songfics based on songs by AOA. Phinbella. Rated T to be safe.
1. Short Hair

a/n: this is a two-shot of two different songs by the same artist. This one is based on Short Hair by AOA.

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Phineas and Ferb' or its characters, setting and central plot. Nor do I own Short Hair by AOA.**

* * *

><p>So much can happen in fifteen years. Phineas Flynn has a fanbase of rabid fangirls, he was a heartbreaker whose charms are mistaken for kindness, which he still had. Ranked second in their batch, right below his British stepbrother, Ferb Fletcher. Phineas didn't complain; Ferb was more charming and suave as a simultaneous mute rather than as narrow-headed as his brother.<p>

Phineas was more than happy to have his best friend, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, the ever precious head cheerleader, student council president, and fourth ranked under a certain Indian, as the queen to his king in Danville High School. But alas, that did not change the fact that Isabella was a mere best friend he leaned on and called if he needed help. The Fireside Girls, now her co-cheerleaders, have tried everything to help. Poor Isabella's efforts were crumbling down.

Her mother would walk into her room, her bed covered with scattered clothes, a disarrayed study table, and a chihuahua sitting on her pillow, eyes pitying his beautiful owner as she searched for something to wear when with Phineas when he wants to invent something.

"Mi hija, don't you think that Phineas will like you as you look?"

"He always does! But not the way I want him to…!"

Pinky had jumped off the pillow he'd sat on and bit lightly on his owner's skirt, showing her the same outfit she wore five years ago, only bigger. She sighed as her mother went on with her words, going along the lines of 'You should listen to that chihuahua of yours', 'Phineas will still like you'. Despite doubting her mother and her beloved pet, she showered and wore the outfit with its signature magenta shoes and white socks.

It was the same as any other day, they had fun, they eat his mother's snacks, she thanks him with a goodbye before leaving the house last. There was the next day, when she heard from Milly that Phineas was dating someone. Isabella had to be quick. Her heart was about to collapse and her friends took her out on a shopping spree. She saw the girl they said Phineas was dating, undeniably spoiled towards the cashier, demanding an order Isabella heard was supposed to come the day prior. Isabella shook her head, wondering, 'Oh Phineas, how oblivious can you get?'

Bags and bags hung on the girls' arms, and they passed by a salon and Adyson suggested a haircut. Isabella refused politely, but decided on a quick makeover and an undo before they go on a girls night out, as Ginger had suggested. Her face was powdered spotless, her face was tinted pink and her eyes were lined with a cat wing, making her look more than she should. Katie said there would be no way Phineas can not notice the Mexican girl anymore. Isabella frowned.

The raven-haired fifteen-year-old fussed around with her new clothes before she'd fed Pinky, fixed up for bed and slipped into deep sleep. She woke up to try out her new look and her new clothes. When she'd stepped on the bus, people can't stop staring. Ferb was taken, but he couldn't deny his ('their', as Phineas had claimed before) best friend was a beauty looking innocent in her collared, white, sheer-topped dress, donning an adorable Tinkerbell bun, her signature bow in front. Ferb had wanted to kick his brother; 'You idiot.'

Phineas was the first in the classroom, as always, and awaiting him was Isabella with her new look. Phineas had stared, thinking ever-so-cutely of his best friend and complimented, 'Cute look, Isabella!' Ferb was quite concerned if his smile only meant well or was flirty. His brother was always so coy. The trio turned to a throat clearing, Phineas's new girl grinning at them sweetly. As soon as Phineas left the room after a brief conversation, the girl's eyes shot daggers at Isabella, briefly telling her to back off before she'd do any more damage to their 'relationship'. Isabella was then called to her academic duties.

Their dance was around the corner. Wonderland, it was themed. The gang was busy with the decorations; the Fireside Girls taping playing cards to strings, Buford and Baljeet fixing up the Wonderland plant props with Django and Irving, Phineas and Ferb, with all their amazing talents, making a checkered floor light up black, white, red, and a 25-foot Wonderland themed chandelier with a teapot for a base and three levels of carousels with candle cups made out of colorful teacups spinning, both around the teapot and its own place. Isabella was never seized to be amazed. The gang had told her that she didn't need to thank them and treat them, except for a triangle-headed boy. She declined such task.

Vivian let out a tear when she took a look at her work on her daughter. It was as if innocence had painted her daughter beautifully, with flowers weaved into her raven hair right above a braid over her wavy hair, which cascaded down her daughters shoulder. She wore a simple, sleeveless bow-accent lace dress colored champagne gold that went down to her knees. She wore white lace tights under her white babydoll heels. Her lips were tinted apricot and her cheeks tinged pink and her lashes were volumized and curled. At the door awaited Ferb Fletcher in a purple and green checkered suit and a Mad Hatter hat, with his older girlfriend behind him, Vanessa was her name, who only came along to escort the pair. As promised, Vanessa brought a white lace rabbit ear headband, the band as thin and black as Isabella's hair. She carefully tucked it into the younger's braids and fixed it after. Vivian took a photo a photo of the three. Vanessa was sad for Isabella; Phineas was at loss. Unsurprisingly, Ferb and Vivian agreed.

Phineas's date stole the show with her White Queen-inspired outfit and Phineas looked just as magnificent in white. Buford looked away from the pair in disgust, commenting that they were at a dance and not a wedding. The Fireside Girls were dressed in flowers, representing the talking flowers from the books, awaiting their leader. 'She really is the sister of the Queen of Hearts.' Django's mutter had surfaced through their group, but not Phineas. Phineas's date posed and giggled obnoxiously, accepting comments from the crowd when someone pointed out the White Rabbit, in all her sweetness, arriving alongside the Mad Hatter. As always, the White Rabbit was always fashionably late. Everyone didn't hesitate to run towards Isabella and say how she made such a simple look so wonderful.

That night, Phineas broke Isabella's heart. After announcing Phineas and Isabella were the king and queen of the dance and Isabella stepped down, Phineas had helped his date up the stairs. Vanessa, along with the Flynn-Fletcher brothers' sister in the back, only watched in shock. Phineas got down on one knee and asked her, 'Will you be my girlfriend?' she said yes of course, with two-thirds of the room screaming congratulations. Some of Phineas's friends ran up and gave him a fake smile and congratulated him, while Ferb shook his head in disappointment of his brother, escorting a nearly teary-eyed student council president out of the hall.

Vanessa, Isabella, Candace and Ferb were at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., since, conveniently, it was ten minutes closer to the school than Maple Drive. Vanessa and Candace hugged the girl as Vanessa's father brought in snacks. In the Mexican's hands were the boys' pet platypus, who magically appeared in the building when the four arrived. The two older girls started to pluck off the flowers from Isabella's hair and loosen the girl's curls. Isabella didn't want to go home, and they all agreed they'd sleep in the scientist's building. Vivian brought clothes over and the two slept over.

The dance was their last day of school, and the three girls had thought of going on another shopping spree. Candace had excused Isabella from the Fireside Girls through a call, so all were good. They spotted Stacy in the same hair salon Isabella had visited days prior. Vanessa had then thought; summer is a new start, and suggested Isabella have a new look. Isabella looked into the salon, and thought back. Changing her style wasn't the only thing she needed. She needed a new light. She agreed, letting herself get dragged into the salon and the Love Handel bassist came to her assistance. Isabella had stared at the mirror the whole time as the three older girls sat and got their nails done, watching their 'little sister's' transformation.

Isabella felt lighter, the burden of having to choose clothes to a certain reference, her burden of thinking of a way of how he could notice her, the burden of him. Her hair was cut up to her shoulders, and waved slightly, the right half of her forehead covered by bangs. She wore a white blouse, turquoise high-waist shorts and brown platform boots. When the gang minus Phineas met up for lunch, they noticed how happy Isabella was. Ferb noted she looked more comfy, Gretchen thought she looked brighter and edgier, and Baljeet had told her that she looked like she can already breathe. Buford had almost said Dinner Bell when Adyson jabbed the jock in the stomach. Isabella laughed, saying it was all right. Milly and Katie already knew that Isabella felt more free than she should.

That start of summer was the start of when Isabella never had to have a bother about Phineas. She never thought of him the same way, she only saw him as a first love gone wrong. When Phineas had seen her, it was still the same, he thought the style was nicer and more mature of Isabella, but she kept the sweetness locked in. Isabella carelessly thanked him, and for the rest of the summer, slowly, the two drifted apart. No, Phineas drifted apart. He was still with Ferb, but all he was now was a fond memory to Isabella. Three years later, Phineas was about to realize his mistake.

* * *

><p>an: part two coming!


	2. Like A Cat

a/n: this is a two-shot of two different songs by the same artist. Part two, shorter and is based on Like A Cat by AOA. More on Phineas's side.

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Phineas and Ferb' or its characters, setting and central plot. Nor do I own Like A Cat by AOA.**

* * *

><p>Phineas Flynn had caught his girlfriend cheating on him three months before summer. He kicked and screamed at home and Ferb had calmed him down after a few days. Phineas only wanted his best friend from now on. It was the day before the start of their last summer, and on the next day, he'll be happy to see his best friend back from a student exchange program in France. He was anxious to see his best friend after half a year of not seeing each other. Phineas was absolutely clueless to why she didn't keep to the promise of video-chatting him, and shrugged it off. He stood in front of the airport to find his best friend in a white tank top, overlaid by a sheer white crop top and pastel pink shorts with boots. She'd kept up to getting her hair chopped off and curled slightly as it was three years prior. Only there did he realize that Isabella was more beautiful than he initially thought.<p>

Phineas frowned when Isabella sadly told him she wanted catch up with the Fireside Girls first rather than him. Although, she promised him he could escort her around and he was more than glad. Throughout had the month, the triangle headed boy had to put up with Isabella ignoring him at times, silently claiming he'll have his time with her alone in a while. Through these thoughts, he noticed Isabella getting more and more gorgeous everyday. Vanessa playfully retorted that she was always more than gorgeous, and Phineas never noticed. Day after day, he found himself timid around her, and getting more comfy with her gestures than he was as a child. In fact, he wanted more.

It was as if Isabella struck him like a lightning bolt. All he could see is her, Ferb was a mere person he heard, he found himself possessively wrapping his arm around her neck, as she didn't mind the small cuddly gestures he did with his cheek. Adyson had asked if they were dating, as Isabella simply said no and Phineas just froze, his blushing head shaking as he pulled away from Isabella. Katie asked why they were so cuddly, and Isabella merely answered that 'We've been like this since we were kids, Katie.' Phineas raised his brow, wondering if it really was. The boys had snickered, Buford commenting that 'Dinner Bell' must've not noticed they were always as intimate when they were younger.

In the dark when Phineas couldn't sleep, he'd take a midnight walk with Isabella. He'd wait for her outside and notice there was something different about her walk. Was it because she waved her hips slightly? Or was it that she looked more feminine as such? Whatever it was, Phineas just blushed. Isabella had commented on his face with confusion while he brushed it off. The walk she displayed became more evident to him and he'd get distracted so easily.

There was a time when he offered her a rose and she smiled sweetly, kissing his cheek as she took it out of his hands. There were times when Isabella was tired, and Phineas had let her slither her arms around his waist from behind, her body snuggling into his back sleepily. He'd been frozen in both occasions. All the more when it was the Midsummer Danville Talent Show, and the Fireside Girls had performed some random song he never heard before. They all wore cat suit like costumes. Isabella's outfit was a v-neck suit, cut off at her thighs and wore sleek leather boots. A diamond was cut into her suit, right below her chest to her waist, bands of leather over her black sheer covered stomach. Phineas was unknowingly aroused, for someone like him.

* * *

><p><em>Lalala, la~lalalalalala, lalalala~<em>

__Lalala, la~lalalalalala, lalalala~__

_I'm good, I'm hot, I'm fresh, I'm fine!_

* * *

><p>The boys thought the dance was cute and the outfits were worn for tease. They cheered out on how well executed the performance was, and Phineas was the only one rendered speechless. Phineas had complimented her on her performance with stutters out of his mouth. How cute, Isabella thought, giggling at him before kissing his cheek and hugging her best friend. Dinner was on Ferb and Vanessa. Phineas could only stare at Isabella the whole time, only replying at appropriate times, going unnoticed by everyone except for his stepbrother. Isabella was beautiful, she had the most wonderful laugh, the sweetest voice, and the kindest personality. He'd met up with Jeremy that night, who was working with Love Handel and had a talk, when Danny laughed, singing out the lines, 'She snuck her way right into your heart…' Phineas shook his head, he knew she'd done something worse.<p>

As promised, Isabella spent time with him. They caught up, Isabella shared she almost got a boyfriend, she had the sweetest friends in France, and how she missed him. Phineas had shared how his ex cheated on him, how he had honors, and still went on with 'Carpe Diem'. Isabella smiled at him, and Phineas didn't know why, but he was sure the smile said, 'That's my Phineas.' Over the next few weeks when Ferb and Vanessa went out, when Buford and Baljeet busied themselves at nerd camps and bully camps, the pair went on dinner dates, to amusement parks, to the arcade… anywhere Phineas wanted to spend time with her.

Phineas was more than aroused when she started to do little things, ilke flip her hair because of the heat, when she fidgeted with her fingers, when she _simply bent over. _Phineas was more than disturbed to be attracted to that little body gesture of hers. He had a talk with Candace about this, and Candace said they should talk about it another time. Ferb and Candace talked about it, and passed it on to their friends. It was when Phineas found out from the _citizens of Danville, _even _Mayor Roger Doofenshmirtz, _that Isabella had a crush on him since they first met up to three years before. He grew determined. He found out the girl went out on a date with a boy she'd met in France. He couldn't take it.

Phineas Flynn was never impulsive about his best friend. He did not feel as possessive as he should. He felt it was more. Isabella spent time with the French boy for a week until Phineas could not handle it. He decided to talk to her at her home. Her mother was out of town. They went out in her backyard. A simple talk had made him nervous until he saw her grow red from him confessing his little attraction to her habits, to how they got too close. Phineas was no longer nervous and grabbed her by the waist, latching his lips on hers. Isabella giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulled away and smirked at him, using her walk to prance into her house with Phineas chasing her in.

That final summer, to graduation, to the end of college, Isabella got what she wanted after all.

* * *

><p>an: I am inexplicably the dumbest author ever c:


End file.
